the warwolf of wannenakawa
by mandythequeen
Summary: what will happen is DJ is biten by a ware wolf.
1. Chapter 1

the WareWolf Of wanhnackwa  
champter1/the wolf in born

DJ's pov  
I hanged around looking for bunny till i hear something moving."what's that?"I asked my self as I got closer for a better look.till something bit me.I ran of to the caben.then I felt funny the next day."ok campers.your job is to build a canew and to padel it all around mestkoka."crise the evil host said.'and all of your team memeber have to be in the same boat."he said."peace of cake."bridgette said."how hard can it be?"trent said."Ok campers Lets move it!"Crise said.

harold's pov  
"Dj that's a pretty nasty cut you got there."geoff said pointing to Dj's cut."looks like a dog bite."courtney said.  
'yea.it is.'Dj said."woo.like this comick book I read brfore I came here.that one of the boys had a bad bite from a dog.but the dog whese a warewolf.so the boy bites his best friend and the 3rd friend killes the real monster"  
I said."pls.what happens in books dont happen in real life."Courtney said."but that is a bad bite.shoud we tell crise?"Ezkule said."maybe that's a good idei."bridgette said and every one nodded.

Dj's pov agien  
as i lade in bed in the infermery.i began to get rest less and rolling around in my bed till i wake up.i see the full moon and i feel like i'm going to faint."-Crack-Snap-"my body gos as i lay on the ground trying to fight the pain."what's happening to me!?I yelled as i get furryer.soon the next thing i know is i looked and sounded like a wolf."-HOlw!-"I said.

courtney's Pov  
"Did you hear that."Bridgette said."hear what?"Sadie asked."like a wolf holwing."bridgette said.  
"maybe izzy is howling agein."Eva said.'"no I mean like almost like a real wolf."she said.  
"what do you mean"almost"?"i asked."like a ware wolf or something."bridgette said."you wached too meny movies"  
i said till a louder Howl came."ok Now I heard that!'Eva said."what The Hell whas that?!"Duncan shouted so loud that we can hear him from the outher side.we opened the door and the guys where standing there."that was one loud howl"  
tyler said.then a wolf like monster came out of nowhere in shered clothes."AAAHHH!"We all skerremed.

Kadie's pov  
we all ran to looked like a fance then i triped."Help me!"I screamed.till sadie pulled me out of the way and my shoe got slashed in to two."that whese close!"sadie said.we still ran.then Tyler triped and hit a tree."ouww"  
he said when he hit the ground.he just srceamed.he got hurt is all we knew.we ran to the mess hall.  
"is he going to be alright?sadie asked."he'll be fine.I hope."Duncan said.then a knocking at the door.we opened it.  
and tyler in raged riped clothes on and he whese bleeding alot.he looked like he whese going to faint.and he did.  
"help him to a table!"courtney yelled."what whese that Thing eny way?"bridgette asked."a ware wolf."haroled said as he looked at tylers left arm.it had a bite mark like Dj's."maybe what ever bit Dj bit tyler."courtney said.  
"or Dj bit Tyler."duncan said."maybe."haroled said."we'l go fined Dj.sadie and kadie you stay here and pertect tyler!"courtney said walking out off the mess hall whith every one els.a banging hit the door.louder and louder each time till a hole got punched out of the door.me and sadie screamed and hugged for are lives.

sadie's pov  
The monster hit kadie rite in the arm and hit her to the wall."ROAR!"Is all the wolf said.biting kadie's right arm.  
"KADIE!"I yelled.the moster ran out realy fast as the others came in."Where did he go?!"Eva said ready to fight.  
"what happened to Kadie?!"bridgettte said runing to her.the sun whese coming up."i quess none of us got eny sleep tonite.  
"he said.No time!we have to Get them to the inthermery!"Courtney said.

Me:I hope you liked it.review pls. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2/how?when?and why  
Dj's pov  
I whese sleeping in some bush or something sharp."dj.Dj!"a Vosie said shacking me.then I opened my eyes to relize I whese Being shacked by Geoff."wake Up dude!"He yelled shacking me."What?is the cabin On fire!?I yelped hoping up.  
"no.we just need you to see something realy inpotnt."He said."ok.what?"I asked."you'll see.follew me."He said leading me to the inthermery tent."there you are!"courtney sockled."say Hellow to your cuchw toys dj."Duncan joked.  
"huh?"I said looking at the outcold Katie and tyler."You bit them i think."Bridgitte said.I just gave a counfesed look."YOUR A WARWOLF!Goch!'Horeld blerted out as my jaw fell."I'm a..a..a WERWOLF!"I said.  
"well Your not a vampiuer.Are you?."Sadie said(haHa Toung twister)."no!"I said."How can I be a Werwolf?!"I said.  
"maybe you got bit by one."bridgitte said."what?You mean that dog from 2 nights ago?"I asked.  
"That was a Werwolf DJ!Gosh are you always this slow?"harold said.as Katie and Tyler cameto. they where very dizzy.  
"what happened." Katie said dazzed."Ouch.What hit me last night?"Tyler said rubbing his head.

Owen's pov  
"Make Way!out of the way!comeing throw!"I said nocking almost every one down."HAHA!That whese fun!Now it's time to work!  
"Izzy said hoping off my back."ow Sweet Anut Mike!We made it!I said trying to ceuch my breath."ok let's see the vicktems"  
Izzy said rubing her hands together."over there Dockter flaby."Duncan said pointing to Katie and Tyler."I heared you were bitin by a war wolf!I said."I happen to be a Warwolf Exsprit!"I said joyful ley.then every one els came in."What's going on here!?"heather Said Angerly."Who invited the Roudnts!?Courtney said pointing to the hole Screaming gothers team exspte me and Izzy."where here TO see why ower and mizzy were in a hurry."Linsay said.  
then she saw Tyler and ran right to him."Tayler!are you ok?Linsay asked."Linsay!"Heather sockled."ok mister WerWolf Exisprt.Tell us how to get them to normel agien."Courtney demaned."say what?"Leshawna said.  
"ok.First of all.A warwolf is a warwolf for life.blahblah.The only way to fix them is to kill the realy werwolf to get them all back to normel."I Exslaned."so we have to Kill Dj!?"Geoff asked."No!Kill the wolf that bit Dj Silly"  
Izzy said."werWolf only come out at night when a FULL moon is up!Which Is for the rest of the week!"Izzy said as Katie,Dj,And Tyler Paniked."Nice Work iZzy!You scared them!"Courtney sockled as izzy do's a 'Ow-well' look.

Sadie's pov  
it was sun set now."ok is every one ready?"Gwen asked."wait!We have to lock the inthrmery First!"Owen said stupidly.  
"It's a tent moroun."Courtney said."oh.heehee.sorry."Owen said."Home schooled.go get Sone thorks and kniths from the mess hall."eva demanded as Ezkela ran of to get them."oh.linsay and Sadie.You may whant to be very carfull."Owen worned."why?"I asked."becous a warwolf's love or friend will be the Number one targt."Owen said as we where in shock.

.

Me:wach out for the next chapter.  
sadie:What will happen to me and Linsay!  
Me:you dont whant to know.PLS REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3/when the moon calls

Katie's pov  
"I Dont Whant to be a Evil Dogy werwolf!"I panicked."katie!Calm down girl!"dj said shacking me.  
"yea we will be ok.right?"tyler said.we sruged.the moon came out and I started to feel sick."what's happening?!"I said.  
"i dont like this!"tyler shout holding his stockik.I coudnt stand and i fell to the grown in pain.  
then My back started to snap and crack.so did the boys."Ow GOD this Hurts!"Dj said.my face looked like a dog's.  
A tail ripeted the a hole in my pants.my hands turned in to paws.(i think you get the point).

sadie's pov  
"what whese that?"I said trying to be calm."just a rat."eva said."I dont think rats make that much nosie?"Trent said.  
"then what is it owon."linsay asked."be very carefull.That may be one of the 3 werwolfs we all know and love."owen said.  
"what werwolfs.The only werwolf i know is wolf man."linsay said."He's talking about Dj,Tyler,and Katie."gwen said.  
"oh.what happens if they love or know you?"linsay asked."they will atacke you frist."owen said."Then I dont whant to be me right now."linsay said."me too."I said.more nosie came from the bush."we shoud keep movieing." courtney said.  
Then Werwolfs Jumped out.we screadmed and i triped."Some Body!HElP!"I screamed.duncan jumped in the way of it whith a tourich of fire."get lost you Fur Ball!"he yelled swing the tourich around.Then the werwolf bites the arm the tourich whese in.duncan faints.I try to get away but the wer wolf bites my right leg.I faint as well.

linsay's pov  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!I screamed runing away from the werwolf.that for some resoun had a swaet band on."helP!"I screamed.  
it talkels me."pls dont hurt me!Izzy Do something!"I yelled.it bites me and I get knocked out.

harold's pov  
"is someone going to do something.!?"leshawna Yelled."I will!"Izzy said.she jumped down from the tree.(Did i forget to tell you that?)."hey there.Boy you look fomuler.hoo you look fisty tonight."izzy chated to the wolf.then it bits her left arm."wow that hurts."izzy said fainting.

(wow didnt see that coming.well I did.)PLS REVIEW! 


	4. auther's note for my storys

Author's note!

Listen! I got The Most boring Review from "flame Rising" in All Of my fanficts!

Take it away guys!

Mandy:Dude! She is just a teen girl Making Fanficts!

Sissy:P.S. I Cant Read A word in Your Reviews "flame rising"!

Leshawna: Boy!I cant read any thing You said!

Linsay:I got dizzy.

Heather:You Have no life "flame Rising".

Duncan:what they said.

Me:see You No life boy. No one likes a fancy ass!

If you read this Flame rising!Then I hope You Know WHAT I'M SAYING!

Thank you for reading .I needed to get the off my chest.


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter3 or 4(i lost track)

Katie's pov

I woke up really stiff. I had the taste of Blood and skin in my mouth.."that was one wared dream."i

said. then I spotted Sadie and Duncan out cold. I ran To Sadie."Sadie are you ok?!"i asked

shacking her."what?"she said ."your arm. I'm so sorry."i said."what about My arm?"she asked in

a panic."When-when I was in werewolf forum. I-I-I think I bit you."i stuttered . I examined

Sadie's leg and Duncan's arm. We heard a rattling from the bushes."nice work crazy girl. You

got your self bit."heather scolded. Lindsay,Izzy,Tyler, ans the rest of the campers."yea. But

how Cool It will Be to be a werewolf! I mean I can Jump 20 Times higher then Before.

I'm faster and.."be fore Izzy can Finish Heather throw a rock at her."what are you guy doing here?"

Sadie asked."looking for you. Gosh!"herald said. "we should get you to the Intermarry."

Bridgette said.

Courtney's pov

"this is Just Great! Now I'm a stupid Sniveling Mutt!"Duncan Complained."hey just

be Grateful that Your ok!"I Scolded."you don't get it princess. I could attack and Kill

You at any time!"Duncan Warned."Not if we kill The Big-bad-wolf."Izzy interrupted.

"Buzz of Izzy."Duncan said pushing her to the ground."what's being a werewolf like?"Lindsay asked.

"you do not want to know."Tyler said."sounds Like were all going to be dogs my the end of the

week."Gwen Wined."Hey. Being a werewolf may be cine of cool.."Trent said. "not really. You

have to go to a PAINFULL stage to Turn in to a werewolf."Dj warned."I will not mine. Pain is my

middle name! No wait. My middle name is daine."Izzy said."good to know."heather said.

When we reached the intermarry Chef was waiting for us."Put The Monsters on there beds back At

a cabin!"chef yelled."which Cabin?"Lindsay asked. "Any One!i don't Care!We cant Keep them

here!"We yelled.

* * *

Sorry that's it so short. I'm almost out of Ideas.

Pls Review!


	6. finel chapter

Chapter4

Me:this is the last Chapter

* * *

Sissy:we hope you like it.

Dj's pov

we where locked in The screaming Gophers cabin."man this sucks."ducan said."i'm sorry all. I

didn't mean to mack this mess."I apologized."it's ok."katie said."no it's not ok. For all we know

.we could really hurt someone."i said."if only we could break this Curies are selfs."tyler said.

"yea it's not like we could mack are selfs Kill the head werewolf or any thing."linsay said.

"linsay! Your a Genies!"tyler said."i am?"linsay said confused."all we have to do

is to kill the Real werewolf when we are in werewolf forum!"Tyler repeated linsay's words .

"but what if we cant Make are selfs kill it?"sadie asked."then we are doom."duncan said.

"not helping."izzy scolded. Then They turned in to Werewolf's ,est.

courtney's pov

we hared a howl ."it's time."owen said in a creepy voice."man your Silver ware every one!"owen

ordered. A big werewolf' that was about two times Bigger then the others."It's Huge!"Cody yelled.

"I think we need some bigger Silver Ware!"Leshawna yelled. The the others came and talcked

the bigger one. They Fighted the Big Wolf. Then they holed it down."Courtney! Your Knife is

The Biggest! So You Have To Go kill it!"Eva ordered . I did what I was Toled. And Stabbed

it in it's heart ."Bull's eye!"owen Shouted. A almost Blinding Light Flashed all around me.

The next thing I knew. There was izzy, linsay, sadie, katie, ducnan, tyler, and dj laying in the grass

out cold. there ware the big werewolf' was instead was ash."Courtney! You Did it!"Owen Yelled

pulling me Into A bear Hug."Owen I cant beaver!"I yelled being Plopped onto the ground.

"sorry."owen said after letting go.

linsay's pov

"ow. my head."i said rubbing it."ware am I?"i asked looking back and forth. I was in the intermarry

with the Others."Your finely awake. Took you long Enough."heather said. Even the fact that I was

a dog made me feel, well not the same on full moons. Even do I don't turn in to them with the

rest of theme. All of us sat on a big heel."the moon looks really Nice out."izzy said

"yea."dj said.

THE END.) :)

* * *

I hoped You liked it.

I worked hard on it.

Happy Halloween To all!And to All a good Britte!


End file.
